Computing systems frequently are statically configured to perform computations in a defined manner. However, the environment in while the computing system is operating is often highly dynamic. A quantity of requests received can vary widely across time periods, external resources can fluctuate in their responsiveness, and/or the size and complexity of data to be processed across requests can be unpredictably and dramatically different. The statically configured computing system may thus frequently operate at sub-optimal efficiencies. Some approaches have introduced middleware to facilitate management and coordination of resources. However, middleware approaches are typically expensive and are inefficient when operated at scale, due to delays introduced by synchronizing operations and lock management.